


House of Memories

by SchweetHweat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweetHweat/pseuds/SchweetHweat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early Sunday’s light casted through the windows of Max and Chloe’s small flat. As she was always the first to wake, Chloe turned to face her sleeping partner curled up behind her in her usual tee shirt and shorts, inches from each other's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN TO DEATH OF A BACHELOR BY PANIC! AT THE DISCO. THE WHOLE ALBUM. INSPIRATION RIGHT THERE. I've never written angst before so I'm so sorry if this is cliche.

The early Sunday’s light casted through the windows of Max and Chloe’s small flat. As she was always the first to wake, Chloe turned to face her sleeping partner curled up behind her in her usual tee shirt and shorts, inches from each other's face. A small loving peck was planted atop Max’s forehead, then the bluenette got up slowly off their large bed and started her day. The smell of smoke later filled the air from the punk’s “wake and bake” session.

About an hour after, the smaller girl awoke to the sound of bacon sizzling. She left the room yawning and sauntered to the kitchen to see her girlfriend trying to cook breakfast in her long tank top and shorts.

“Morning, Chlo.” Max went to give Chloe a quick, lethargic kiss.

“Whoa, Maximus. Morning breath much?”

“Dork.”

‘“Hey, do you want breakfast or not?” Chloe joked. “You can go sit if you want, it’s almost done.”

Max walked over sat and zoned out for a bit. She’s been acting like this for a week or so. Chloe didn’t really comment upon it.

“Votre porc et oeuf, mon amie. Bon appetit!” Chloe didn’t really know that much French, but picked up a bit from their visit to Paris a year back.

Max’s expression was lost like she wasn’t really there. There was no response of any kind until a few seconds later.

“Oh. Uh, th-thanks.”

“Yo, dude. Are you alright? You haven’t been like this in a long while. It’s starting to worry me.”

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” Max took a bite of her eggs to prevent the conversation from continuing. This confusing demeanor fucked with Chloe’s mind every time. To see her stuck in her own reverie all of the time made them feel distant.

“You sure? I live with you so you can talk to me anytime, you know?”

The reply was just a simple nod and faux smile, so they sat and ate breakfast in silence together. This wasn’t the first time they didn’t really talk to one another while together, but it was the first time they both felt some uneasy tension in the room. Their normal happy smiles and loving looks were replaced with lowered heads and restless minds.

“Uh, Chloe.” Max quietly muttered as she stayed staring at her quite full plate.

“Hmm?”

“How much do you believe in me?”

“What? Max, you’re my partner in time. I love you so much. You chose to save my ass thousands of times, not to mention that you chose to save me over a town.”

“But how much do you think I’ll actually make it in life?” Tears started welling in Max’s eyes. “Yeah, I have you, an okay paying photography job, this little place to ourselves, but I-I feel like... nothing. My p-powers fucked everything up, and I’m not even that good at a-anything! My photography sucks, I basically MURDERED a whole entire fucking city, and… and… I keep making you feel like shit.”

Max covered her face with her palms and sobbed all over her breakfast. She continued to sob so hard that she didn’t realize that she was under her lover’s embrace.

“Max… Fuck. You don’t make me feel like shit, you make me feel as if I’m the luckiest person in the world. And you didn’t have control over that tornado starting.”

“I-I don’t feel like I do. Sometimes I push you away with no word, and I just leave. I f-find myself lost my own fucked up mind, and make no attempt to come back out for days.”

Max tilted to the right to nestle herself under Chloe’s chin and on her chest. 

“Y-You know that I really love you right? I just sometimes can’t… ugh, I feel so guilty. Damn. I wish all of this shit wasn’t so bad.”

“I know. I do too, but think of the good. We built this house of memories. Together. It might take a while, but I’ll be with you. Forever.” Chloe leaned down and kissed Max upon her forehead once again.

Chloe gently grabbed Max’s cheek and looked into felt the brunette’s soft lips against hers. She hesitated, but Max finally reciprocated and held onto the taller girl’s waist. They finally broke apart and stayed nose to nose, breathing the same air, forehead to forehead.

“Spider-Max?”

“Mhmm?”

“You say you’re a bad photographer, but even the best artists still learn.” Reaching over to grab the instant camera, Chloe uttered, “Here. Take my picture. Shake it ‘til you see it. A little more practice.” She grinned so genuine and large to lighten up the mood. A small smile formed on Max’s face also as she grabbed her camera and snapped the moment.

The Polaroid had Max and Chloe leaning upon another and smiling, eyes still a bit red from tears, Chloe placing a kiss against her girlfriend’s cheek.

Below were some words scribbled in Chloe’s best handwriting.

“Our House of Memories, 1/16/16”


End file.
